


Синдром рассеянного Стайлза

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История развития СДВГ у Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синдром рассеянного Стайлза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду Teen Wolf MTV.

Стайлзу двенадцать, и он еле сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать.

Глина перед ним вся разворочена: далеко не в форме горшка, грязная, комками раскиданная по всей парте. На лице — она же: щёки некрасиво заляпаны, что-то попало на губы и, кажется, даже в рот. Кусочки забились в уши, в волосы. Стайлз чувствует, как у него предательски дрожат руки, а к горлу подкатывает паника — липкая и щекочущая, от которой начинает тошнить. Щёки горят стыдом, и Стайлз понимает, что то, как они раскраснелись, заметно даже сквозь слой покрывающей их грязи. От этого только хуже.

Стайлз ненавидит плакать, и особенно на людях, поэтому старается удержаться от слёз изо всех сил, но с каждой секундой повисшей в классе тишины становится всё сложнее.

Он готов провалиться под землю, потому что буквально кожей чувствует, как на него пялятся две дюжины глаз, и чуть ли не воет от стыда и обиды, когда откуда-то сзади раздаётся смешок — заглушённый прижатой ко рту ладонью, но всё равно отчётливо слышимый.

Стайлз нервно комкает пальцами край растянутой футболки — любимой, с Бэтменом, теперь тоже превратившейся в какое-то неряшливое недоразумение из-за попавших на неё комков проклятой глины, — сильно-сильно закусывает губу и дышать старается глубоко, ровно.

— Стилински облажался! — доносится чья-то мерзкая громкая фраза сзади, и вот смешков уже больше, и вот они прокатываются по всему классу, и вот никто уже даже не пытается сдерживать своё веселье. Все смеются весело, откровенно, и Стайлз знает, что если обернётся — увидит, как они держатся за заболевшие от смеха животы, как тыкают в него пальцами, как хлопают друг друга по плечам и отбивают пятерни. Глаза щиплет.

— Класс, тихо! — мисс Блум наконец реагирует, стучит указкой по столу, привлекая к себе внимание, и одноклассники замолкают, успокаиваясь. — В этом нет ничего смешного, такое могло произойти с каждым из вас. Стайлз не виноват, что ему достался сломанный гончарный круг.

Она встаёт из-за своего стола, подходит к парте Стайлза и голыми руками, будто совсем не боится запачкаться, начинает собирать глину со стола прямо в ладони, а потом наклоняется близко-близко и тихо говорит на ухо:

— Останься после урока, хорошо, Стайлз?

***

Мисс Блум усаживает Стайлза перед собой в пустом кабинете, достает из одного из многочисленных ящичков банку печенья и ставит на стол, а затем оглаживает руками строгую юбку-карандаш и поправляет чуть сползшие с носа очки. Между дужкой и оправой застряла пара длинных рыжих волосков, но у мисс Блум волосы тёмные. Стайлз не понимает, откуда там могли взяться рыжие, и очень хочет спросить, но не успевает, потому что мисс Блум задаёт свой вопрос первая:

— Хочешь чаю? — она улыбается, подходит к шкафу в конце кабинета и начинает рыться на верхней полке, чуть привставая на цыпочки.

Стайлз болтает ногами, в очередной раз рассматривая знакомую обстановку кабинета — скучные картины на стенах, скучные растения в горшках, скучное всё.

— Давайте, — отвечает он, а затем, спохватившись, добавляет: — Спасибо.

Мисс Блум достаёт заварку, жмёт кнопку включения на электрическом чайнике и усаживается за свой стол напротив. Ставит локти на столешницу, скрещивает пальцы в замок и опирается на них подбородком.

— Стайлз, как у тебя дела? — спрашивает она.

— Эээ, нормально? — Стайлз хмурится. Вопрос какой-то странный и совсем неожиданный: он был уверен, что сейчас получит головомойку за то, что запачкал половину кабинета и себя в том числе — так и не отлипшие кусочки глины за ушами всё ещё чувствуются, — а его почему-то спрашивают о том, как дела. Он невольно подбирается на стуле, переставая даже ногами болтать в своей извечной привычке, и настороженно смотрит на мисс Блум. Он никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что сейчас обязательно случится что-то плохое.

— Вы с папой... Справляетесь? — продолжает учительница, чуть склоняя голову набок и не спуская с него взгляда, под которым Стайлзу становится всё неуютнее и неуютнее. Он ерзает на своём месте, сглатывает и вцепляется в сидение обеими руками. Стайлз не понимает, о чём она говорит, а он ненавидит не понимать, ненавидит казаться глупым.

— Ага, — отвечает невпопад, не придумав лучшего ответа и просто отказываясь думать о том, что же на самом деле имеет в виду мисс Блум. Помимо плохого предчувствия внутри начинает подниматься раздражение вместе со всё силящейся скукой и желанием как можно скорее выбраться из этого кабинета.

Чайник громко щёлкает на всю комнату, оповещая о том, что вода вскипела. Мисс Блум поднимается со своего места и, подхватив с той же полки, что и заварку, две большие белые чашки, начинает заливать в них кипяток.

— Это хорошо, — говорит она, опуская в чашки странные круглые штуки вроде ситечек. Стайлз никогда подобных не видел. — Я рада, что вы оба находите в себе силы. У тебя много друзей, Стайлз?

Он хмурится и закусывает губу. Друзей у него нет, совсем ни одного, но говорить об этом с кем-то, и тем более с собственной учительницей, которую он видит практически каждый день на занятиях, он не имеет даже самого крошечного желания.

— Почему вы спрашиваете? — получается очень резко и грубо, но Стайлз об этом даже не жалеет.

— Я просто хочу с тобой пообщаться. — Она ставит перед ним чашку. — Я замечала, что ты на переменах постоянно ходишь сам по себе, а с другими детьми у тебя отношения не очень хорошо складываются. Например, пару дней назад я видела, как ты подошёл к ребятам из параллельного класса, и они...

— Прекратите! — выпаливает Стайлз, резко вскакивая со стула и сжимая кулаки. Он крепко сжимает зубы и чувствует, как от злости у него начинает краснеть лицо, а ушам становится жарко. Ему совсем не нужны напоминания о том, как несколько дней назад он попытался завести разговор с парой мальчишек, которые показались ему интересными. Он подошёл к ним, заговорил, а потом увидел, что один из них, тот, что повыше, читает самый последний выпуск Бэтмена, который появился буквально вчера, и сам Стайлз ещё не успел выпросить у отца несколько долларов на него. Он обрадовался, загорелся, заволновался и буквально вцепился в комикс в руках мальчика, а тот вырвал своё сокровище, прижал к груди и, назвав Стайлза чокнутым, побыстрее ушёл по коридору вместе со своим другом. Стайлз не собирался рвать или отнимать, он просто очень-очень хотел почитать, и ему до сих пор обидно, горько и почему-то немножко стыдно. И он не будет разговаривать об этом ни с мисс Блум, ни даже с собственным отцом.

— Стайлз! — она широко раскрывает глаза и перестаёт размешивать сахар в своей чашке. — Нельзя так разговаривать со своим учителем, ты что, не понимаешь?

— Не понимаю! — зло бросает Стайлз, поспешно хватая с пола рюкзак. — Не понимаю!

— Стайлз!

Не обращая внимание на то, что мисс Блум кричит ему вслед, Стайлз пулей выбегает из кабинета. Уже когда он спускается по лестнице во двор, до него доходит, что под "справляетесь" учительница имела в виду смерть его мамы, и он спотыкается на одной из ступенек.

***

Стайлзу и самому это кажется странным, но за последние месяцы он успел привыкнуть оставаться дома один. Просто большую часть времени так и получается — отец очень много работает, приходит домой поздно вечером. Стайлз знает, что тот идёт на повышение, поэтому не возражает. Из школы ему тоже частенько приходиться добираться назад самому, если отцу не удаётся вырваться на обеденный перерыв и съездить за сыном. Чаще всего не удаётся, но Стайлз, в общем-то, не против этого тоже.

Он знает, что папа не любит его меньше от того, что не возит из школы до дома.

К тому же, ему просто нравится быть одному. Поначалу дома было жутковато — ему казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и из-за какого-нибудь угла выглянет мама, улыбнётся ему, потреплет по голове, обовьёт руками шею и увлечёт за собой в комнату, смотреть на картины, которые она всегда так любила. Но этого, конечно же, не происходит, и Стайлз даже не расстраивается — он и не ждал. Так, надеялся. Поэтому перестаёт бояться. Призраки отступают, растворяются, и становится спокойно. Горько, но спокойно.

У него есть своя комната, книги и приставка, и он растворяется, погружается в них и, конечно же, забывает о домашней работе.

Когда отец стучит в дверь его комнаты, сосредоточенный на игре Стайлз чуть ли не подскакивает от неожиданности, роняет джойстик и задевает дёрнувшейся ногой стоящий рядом стакан апельсинового сока. Сок разливается по полу кислотно-оранжевым пятном и неумолимо стекает в сторону телевизора, поэтому Стайлз, не обращая внимания на отца, кидается вперёд и начинает собирать лужу прямо руками. То, что пытаться вытереть жидкость руками — крайне глупая затея, до него доходит не сразу, но когда всё же доходит, он вытягивает из комода торчащую оттуда футболку и принимается тереть лужу ей, быстро и усиленно, пачкая пальцы и собственную майку в соке. 

Он боится, что отец рассердится за то, что он устроил такой беспорядок, но тот кладёт ему на плечо ладонь — тёплую и широкую — и останавливает его хаотичные движения:

— Стайлз, оставь. Ничего страшного.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему и видит, что тот сидит перед ним на корточках и смотрит... Грустно? У Стайлза из рук вон плохо с определением эмоций людей, ему сложно читать по лицам, по интонациями, по выражениям глаз. Ему всегда казалось, что так у всех, что просто никто никогда не понимает друг друга, что так устроен мир. Но со временем он начал осознавать, что это неправда, и стараться приглядываться пристальнее, обращать больше внимания, но результаты были не самыми удачными. Но сейчас Стайлз всё же почти уверен в том, что отец именно грустит.

— Пап? — он поднимается с колен и отряхивает перепачканные джинсы. — Что-то случилось?

— Не то чтобы случилось, — отец потирает переносицу в этом своём извечном жесте, — но поговорить нам надо. Мне звонила твоя учительница, мисс Блум.

У Стайлза внутри всё холодеет.

— Она рассказала, что сегодня случилось в классе, — продолжает отец, — и что вы разговаривали с ней после урока. И что ты нагрубил.

— Ничего я не грубил! — взрывается Стайлз, вскакивая на ноги. — Это она слишком хорошая, и поэтому ей всё кажется грубостью!

— Сынок, прекрати, я же тебя не ругаю, — чуть ли не фыркает отец. — Всё хорошо, всякое бывает, мисс Блум рассказала, какие задавала тебе вопросы, и я понимаю, что они могли тебя расстроить или разозлить. Просто постарайся в следующий раз всё же не кричать, хорошо?

Стайлз весь как-то сразу сдувается и опускается назад на пол. У него внутри мерзенько скребётся ощущение того, что отец ведёт себя сейчас не так, как обычно. Что что-то произошло, что-то, из-за чего от подступается к собственному сыну, как к оленёнку на охоте. Стайлз думает именно про оленят и именно про охоту. Про ружья, про заснеженный лес и про мультфильм "Бэмби", который он смотрел с мамой давно-давно, в какой-то другой жизни. Мама плакала, а Стайлз цеплялся за её рукав и держался, потому что он — мужчина, а мужчины не плачут. Отец сейчас обращается с ним так бережно, будто с какой-то фарфоровой вазой, и это почему-то немного страшно.

— Угу, — всё же соглашается Стайлз после минутной заминки. — Не буду кричать.

— Вот и славно. — На этот раз ладонью ему взъерошивают отросшие волосы. — И знаешь что, сынок? Засиделись мы с тобой дома. Давай куда-нибудь сходим в выходные?

— Куда? — Стайлз резко поднимает опущенную до того голову и не сдерживает расплывающейся на лице широченной улыбки, потому что он очень хочет сходить куда-нибудь с папой. Или съездить. В Диснейлэнд, например, только вот до него, кажется, очень далеко. Но в Бикон-Хиллз же всё равно есть, где провести время, да?

— Ну, в Denny', к примеру, — задумчиво тянет отец. — Давно мы там не были, а?

В Denny's они всегда ходили втроём с мамой, по выходным, и ели бугеры. Стайлз не представляет, как будет чувствовать себя в этом месте без неё, но всё равно кивает. 

— Хорошо. — Отец тоже кивает в ответ и поднимается с пола. — Уже поздно, тебе скоро надо будет ложиться спать, но перед этим чтобы сделал домашнюю работу, понял?

Стайлз снова кивает — очень быстро и решительно, — заверяя отца в том что да, сделает, обязательно, куда же без домашней работы. Тот окидывает его подозрительным взглядом, но из комнаты всё же выходит.

После этого Стайлз честно-честно пытается сделать свои задания. Садится за стол, держа спину прямо, а не как обычно — крючком, раскладывает вокруг учебники с тетрадями и начинает читать заданную главу по английскому. Но потом его взгляд зацепляется за иллюстрацию в учебнике по истории, и Стайлз откидывает книгу в сторону, и принимается за эту самую историю. Но и на этом долго не задерживается — случайно задевает локтём тетради, и одна из них, по математике, падает на пол. Стайлз замечает в ней лёгкий пример, который точно может решить, и кидается заниматься им. Он на самом деле вовсе даже не против делать домашнюю работу, только вот сидеть на одном месте ужасно скучно — он сначала ёрзает на стуле, а потом и вовсе встаёт с него и начинает расхаживать по комнате. В руках у него снова книга по английскому, и он вслух, громко и с выражением, зачитывает сам себе главу из Тома Сойера. 

Через пять минут чтения Стайлз спотыкается о валяющуюся на полу клюшку для лакросса — когда он вырастет, то обязательно пойдёт в школьную команду и будет там самым крутым и классным — и лишь каким-то чудом избегает падения на пол лицом вниз и сломанного носа. Он злится на дурацкую не там лежащую клюшку, но недолго. Через минуту он поднимает её с пола, откидывает нетленного Марк Твена на кровать и шарится по комнате в поисках мяча, чтобы поотбивать его о стену.

Полночь наступает совсем незаметно, отец кричит на него с первого этажа за то, что он до сих пор шатается по комнате и не спит. Стайлз перегибается через перила в коридоре и громогласно заверяет его в том, что сделал все-все задания и сейчас уже собирается в кровать.

Стайлз засыпает с фонариком в руке, читая под одеялом последний выпуск Бэтмена.

***

Когда Стайлз в очередной раз не справляется с домашней работой по математике, ему хочется съёжиться на своём стуле за партой, закрыв голову руками и зажмурив глаза. Чтобы никто не видел его, чтобы никого не видел он.

Ему кажется что усмешки, которые его одноклассники прячут в уголках губ, прожигают буквально насквозь. Проникают под кожу и отпечатываются на внутренних сторонах век, кружат перед ним в бешеном танце, словно размноженные улыбки Чеширского Кота из Алисы в Стране Чудес.

Мистер Дрейк раздражённо вздыхает, отправляя Стайлза обратно на своё место. Стайлз знает, что Дрейк не считает его глупым — слышал, как тот разговаривал с его отцом в полицейском участке. Стайлз тогда ждал окончания смены отца, сидя в его кабинете и болтая не достающими до пола со слишком высокой скамейки ногами. Мистера Дрейка привлекли как свидетеля ограбления — Стайлз знает очень много всяких умных полицейских терминов, и это ужасно круто, — но после того, как его опросили, отец поинтересовался, как у сына успеваемость в школе. 

Мистер Дрейк кинул быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, и отец сразу же опустил ладонь сыну на плечо и попросил подождать снаружи. Стайлз, конечно, вышел из кабинета, не устраивая лишних сцен, потому что для него это было слишком глупо и не выгодно. А потом, как самый настоящий хитрый шпион, приложился ухом к двери с внешней стороны. Слышно было плохо, но что-то до него всё же долетало. Например, произнесённое низким голосом мистера Дрейка “смышлёный, но ленится”.

Это было давно, пару месяцев назад, но Стайлз очень надеется, что мистер Дрейк не изменил своего мнения, потому что мистер Дрейк ему нравится.

Ещё Стайлзу нравится Лидия Мартин, которая сидит сейчас за первой партой прямо перед учителем, вертя в ухоженных ручках ярко-розовый карандаш, усыпанный блёстками.

Лидия — очень красивая, у неё рыжие-рыжие волосы, яркие, как огонь, который разжигаешь в камине. Стайлз любит смотреть на огонь, но на волосы Лидии — ещё больше. Порой он не видит в классе ничего, кроме них.

Лидия с ним не разговаривает, потому что сидит за одной партой с этим сынком богатеньких родителей Уиттмором, который постоянно таскает за ней портфель. Стайлз каждый раз думает о том, что может таскать портфель не хуже него, а ещё что когда-нибудь поцелует Лидию и женится на ней, а Джексон останется ни с чем.

Мистер Дрейк вызывает Лидию, и она отвечает данную домой задачку буквально за пару минут, чисто отчеканивая решение. Мистер Дрейк одобрительно кивает. Джексон странно на неё смотрит, у него чуть напрягаются плечи, и Лидия быстро, даже торопливо добавляет, что задачу ей помог решить папа. Джексон расслабляется.

Стайлз дёргает плечом и раскрывает тетрадь на середине, начиная вырисовывать карандашом круги и переплетающиеся друг с другом завитки.

Ему внезапно становится очень скучно и грустно, а ещё хочется домой.

***

 

За обедом Стайлз всегда сидит один. Порой ему из-за этого неуютно, потому что все остальные ребята — кроме разве что той светловолосой кудрявой девочки, которая больна какой-то штукой на “э” и порой сваливается в приступах прямо в коридоре — сидят большими компаниями, смеются, кидаются друг в друга разнообразной едой.

Иногда Стайлз им завидует — иногда ему хочется, чтобы и он мог залепить кому-нибудь в лицо картофельным пюре, — а иногда не завидует совсем. Он знает, что никому не понравится сидеть с ним за одним столом — он всегда слишком широко расставляет руки, пихается локтями, неаккуратно ест, ногами болтает. Он считает, что это нормально и что так себя ведут все ребята, но отец много раз ему на это указывал, и Стайлз сделал свои выводы из его слов.

Сегодняшний день ничем не отличается от других. Стайлз ковыряет вилкой котлету, когда в столовую заходит директор. Все затихают, переводя на него взгляды и перешёптываясь между собой.

Стайлз хмурится, чуть крепче сжимая вилку пальцами. У него неприятно сводит живот, ему кажется, что сейчас произойдёт что-то очень нехорошее.

— Айзек Лейхи? — директор говорит громко, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Айзек Лейхи здесь?

Стайлз хмурится снова, потому что никогда не слышал о мальчике с таким именем. Может, он из тех, кто постарше на несколько классов? Или только что перевёлся?

Так или иначе, в самом дальнем углу ненормально тихой столовой слышится звук отодвигаемого стула, и из-за стола поднимается мальчишка не старше Стайлза, но куда выше. У него кудрявые волосы и свободное худи с длинными рукавами. Он слишком далеко, чтобы его можно было нормально разглядеть, но Стайлзу кажется, что глаза у этого мальчика очень большие и испуганные.

— Айзек, пройди, пожалуйста, со мной. — Директор, стоящий рядом со столом Стайлза, устало проводит рукой по переносице, и Стайлзу кажется, что у того немного дрожит голос. 

Шепотки в столовой становятся громче, когда мальчик, Айзек, начинает пробираться между столами и стульями, заметно сутулясь и будто втягивая голову в плечи.

Когда он подходит к директору, тот кладёт руку ему на плечи, приобнимая, и они уходят, но Стайлз всё равно слышит обрывок разговора. “Что я сделал?” — спрашивает Айзек. “Ничего, — отвечает директор, — ничего. Ты не… Твоя мама… Господи, помоги мне”.

Стайлз чувствует, как в груди у него снова раскрывается начавшая было зарастать дыра, живо представляет, как края её расходятся в стороны, раскрываясь и пропуская в себя что-то болезненное, горькое. Знакомое.

Он точно знает, что случилось с мамой высокого кудрявого мальчика.

Оставшиеся уроки Стайлз пропускает. Он сбегает из школы, идёт в городской парк Бикон-Хиллз и кормит уток хлебом, купленным на последние выданные отцом на обед деньги.

***

— О господи, какой отвратительный кофе! — отец делает щедрый глоток из чашки, и, поперхнувшись, отставляет её на стол.

Стайлз вертит в руках наполненный колой со льдом стакан. Отец пьёт очень много кофе, у них дома есть специальная машина для его приготовления, очень дорогая и очень шумная. Стайлзу не нравится эта мерзкая коричневая жижа. Отец как-то оставил на столе чашку и отошёл в туалет, и он сначала понюхал содержимое, а потом глотнул… и сразу же выплюнул всё на пол. Было очень противно — горько и невкусно, и какие-то мелкие штучки вроде чаинок застряли в горле, щекоча его изнутри.

Стайлз на эти деньги купил бы машину, которая делает газировку: вкусную, шипящую на языке. Колу или фанту. Или Иззе, черничную. Всё лучше, чем этот дурацкий кофе.

— Как кофе, шериф?

— Ох, Андреа, прекрати. — Отец шутливо отмахивается от подошедшей к ним с забитым полными едой тарелками подносом официантки. — Старина Рик ещё не покидает пост. А если и покинет, то совсем не факт, что именно меня назначат на его должность.

— Кто из нас двоих его жена, ты или я? — официантка, удерживая поднос одной рукой, другой поднимает с него тарелку и ставит её перед Стайлзом. Бургер — сочный, дымящийся, и от него так вкусно пахнет, что Стайлз чувствует, как желудок сводит от голода впервые за долгое время. Рядом с бургером щедро навалена буквально истекающая маслом картошка фри, и её так много, что хватит на целых два Стайлза.

— Я попросила, чтобы тебе положили побольше и сделали не... как они обычно делают, дорогой. — Андреа, улыбается ему, широко-широко, и Стайлз заворожённо смотрит прямо ей в рот, на белоснежные зубы. Они удивительно ровные и страшно красивые, и Стайлзу ужасно не хочется, чтобы она снова сжимала губы, пряча их. 

— Стайлз, что надо сказать? — голос отца с лёгкими нотками строгости в нём доносится будто откуда-то издалека, хоть он и сидит совсем рядом, напротив. Андреа, видимо, устаёт улыбаться так широко, и её зубы пропадают за всё ещё растянутыми в улыбке губами. Стайлз переводит взгляд чуть в сторону и замечает, что от самого уголка её рта идёт вверх тонкая розоватая линия — по щеке и до самого уха. По краям розового видны едва заметные комочки бежевого. Стайлз понимает, что это та штука, которой женщины мажут лицо, когда не хотят, чтобы кто-то видел синяки у них под глазами и кровоподтёки на скулах.

— Откуда у Вас это? — Стайлз тыкает пальцем на шрам.

Улыбка сползает с губ Андреа.

— Поверь, дорогой, ты не хочешь знать, — хмыкает она, ставя перед отцом тарелку со стейком. — Это было давно. Приятного аппетита, ребята.

Она чуть трясёт головой, будто отгоняя какое-то воспоминание, и, улыбнувшись напоследок, отходит к другому столику.

— Стайлз, так нельзя.

На этот раз отец кажется по-настоящему рассерженным, и Стайлз переводит на него непонимающий взгляд. Он не знает, что сделал не так, но почему-то чувствует себя провинившимся, хоть и не понимает толком, за что. Рукам становится неспокойно, и в поиске того, чем бы их занять, он подхватывает со стола салфетку и начинает мять её пальцами. Он не хочет смотреть на отца, и поэтому опускает взгляд.

По столу ползёт небольшая мушка, у неё зелёная спинка и маленькие кривые лапки.

— Стайлз, сынок, такие вещи — очень личные, — Стайлз вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда пальцы отца ложатся на тыльную сторону его ладони, успокаивая и заставляя остановить хаотичное движение, — и некоторым людям может быть неприятно, когда их спрашивают о подобном. Понимаешь?

— Ага. — Стайлз кивает и слабо улыбается.

На самом деле он не понимает совсем. Что такого в том, что у тебя на лице шрам? Это же интересно, это же захватывающе, об этом же можно рассказать целую историю.

Но он не хочет, чтобы папа расстраивался. Не хочет, чтобы на его лбу снова проступали эти глубокие грустные морщинки, а уголки губ напряжённо опускались вниз. Поэтому он врёт, откладывает растерзанную салфетку в сторону, улыбается и запихивает себе в рот аж три картофельных спиральки сразу.

***

— Это что? — Лидия поднимает на Стайлза свою рыжеволосую голову и выгибает одну бровь.

Лидия, думает Стайлз, ну просто на удивление хорошенькая для двенадцатилетней девчонки. Она носит красивые яркие платья, привлекающие к себе внимание, уже начала краситься, а со своими длиннющими — до талии — волосами делает что-то просто невозможное: то так заплетает, то эдак. Стайлз всегда любуется этими огненными локонами. Как-то раз он случайно услышал, как она разговаривала со своим тупым дружком Уиттмором о том, что хочет их обрезать, потому что устала ухаживать, и еле сдержался тогда от того, чтобы не выскочить вперёд и не начать умолять её не делать этого никогда-никогда. Лидия — прекрасна и невероятна, и Стайлз уверен, что любая другая девочка её возраста выглядела бы попросту глупо в такой одежде и с макияжем, но Лидия — это Лидия, и именно поэтому он собирает в кулак всю свою силу воли и притаскивает в школу хиленький букет лилий. 

— Это тебе. — Он пихает лилии прямо Лидии в руки, а та чуть сдвигает брови, слегка приоткрывает губы и кладёт жалкое подобие букета на парту перед собой. У Стайлза учащается дыхание. Она не выкинула цветы, не швырнула их ему в лицо.

— Я поняла, умник, — фыркает она. — Только вот зачем?

И вот тут Стайлз уже не находится, что ответить — опускает голову и вперивается взглядом в собственные кеды. Те когда-то были ядрёно-красными, с красивой звездой-эмблемой Converse, но сейчас они какого-то слабого розоватого цвета, потёртые, со следами грязи и пыли на носках с подошвами. О шнурках говорить вообще страшно, потому что те из белых превратились в чёрные, так их Стайлз затаскал. Ему внезапно очень стыдно за себя, за свои кеды и за свой дурацкий букетишко, и он правда не понимает — зачем.

— Да так, — бормочет он себе под нос.

— И что у нас тут происходит? — рядом с Лидией на место за партой опускается Уиттмор со своей вечной ухмылочкой на лице. — Лидия, ты зачем с этим придурком разговариваешь? И что у тебя за веник?

Стайлз не дожидается ответа, ибо совсем не хочет знать, что Лидия скажет своему дружку. Он отходит от них как можно дальше и занимает собственное место, которое, слава богу, в противоположном конце удалённого от них ряда. Усевшись за парту, Стайлз утыкается в книгу, но насмешливые взгляды на себе чувствует всё равно.

***

Отец приходит тем же вечером, садится на край кровати — Стайлз валяется на ней с очередным комиксом в руках — и говорит, что завтра они поедут на приём к доктору. Стайлз сначала не понимает, а потом злится.

Он ненавидит докторов. Они, доктора, несут какую-то полнейшую медицинскую чушь, сыплют направо и налево умными словечками и прикрывают ими слова другие, страшные и неизбежные. Слова о том, что его маме осталось жить всего несколько месяцев. Стайлз не хочет к доктору, Стайлз не поедет к доктору, и поэтому он кричит, отпинывается от старающегося успокоить его отца, и губы у него невольно кривятся в почти плаче.

Он не поедет, не поедет, нет, нет, нет, ни за что, никогда. Он брыкается, сопротивляется, и случайно выпущенный из рук комикс падает в щель между кроватью и стеной.

Когда отец уходит, Стайлз начинает молотить кулаками подушку в бессильной злобе, а потом ему становится так стыдно, что вечером он в одних пижамных штанах пробирается к отцу в комнату, залезает к нему в кровать, тычется под бок и крепко прижимается. Отец тяжело вздыхает, целует его в макушку, шепчет "давай спать, сынок" и обнимает рукой за плечи.

***

Доктор задаёт Стайлзу миллион вопросов, и через пять минут после того, как за ними с отцом закрывается дверь кабинета, он толком не может вспомнить ни один из них, потому что все они кажутся глупыми, бесполезными, раздражающими. Что-то про школу, про друзей, которых у Стайлза нет, и, под самый конец сеанса, который больше был похож на пыточный допрос — про маму. Очень напоминает то, о чем его недавно спрашивала мисс Блум в своём кабинете после уроков. То, что все задают одни и те же вопросы, лезут абсолютно не в свое дело, бередят раны, бесит просто ужасно.

Стайлз больше не хочет разговаривать про маму. _Никогда_ больше не хочет разговаривать про маму. Мама — это морщинки в уголках глаз, появлявшиеся всегда, когда она смеялась, искристая улыбка и тёплые руки, которые он больше никогда не почувствует на своей коже. Каждый раз, когда кто-то заговаривает со Стайлзом о ней, у него начинает противно щипать глаза, и ему приходится тереть их рукавом, притворяясь, что попала соринка. 

Стайлз ненавидит плакать и ненавидит жалостливые взгляды, с которыми на него смотрят все, кто знает, что произошло.

Устроившись на заднем сидении машины — подтянув колени под подбородок и обняв их руками, — он буравит затылок отца злым взглядом.

***

Вечером Стайлз, проходя мимо гостиной на кухню, слышит голос отца и просто не может не остановиться. Тихо, стараясь не скрипеть старыми половицами дома — хорошо, что на Стайлзе надеты мягкие носки с вышитыми на них крутыми рычащими волками, приглушающие звук шагов, — он подкрадывается поближе к комнате и осторожно заглядывает в неё. Отец сидит на диване, к нему спиной, прижав телефон к уху. Стайлз обхватывает косяк обеими руками и начинает с интересом вслушиваться в разговор, ловя каждое слово, потому что ему довольно быстро становится понятно, что речь идёт о его сегодняшней встрече с доктором Много Дебильных Вопросов.

— Да, он почти уверен, да. Нужно сделать несколько тестов, чтобы всё было верно, но доктор Прайс сказал, что всё указывает на это. К тому же, не зря ведь мисс Блум обратила на это внимание и посоветовала сходить доктору? Я знаю, знаю, что это всегда очень индивидуально и проявляется у всех но разному, но... Да. Да. Хорошо. Не знаю, Стайлз, он... Он злится.

Стайлз старается даже не дышать, чтобы отец его не услышал.

— Я... Я не знаю, что делать. После того, что случилось с Клаудией... Это совсем другое, но это же всё в мозгу, вдруг оно как-нибудь... О, Господи. Да, спасибо, что указываешь на то, что я несу бред, очень ценю твоё мнение. Ты медсестра, я полицейский, мне можно такое не понимать.

Стайлз подаётся чуть вперёд и замечает, что в руке у отца стакан с янтарной жидкостью. Это, понимает он, виски, который отец так часто пьёт в последнее время наравне со своим дурацким кофе, и недовольно морщится. Ему не нравится, когда от отца остро пахнет алкоголем, что теперь случается слишком часто. Стайлз слышал и читал в интернете, что люди, напившись этой дряни, порой ведут себя как животные и делают страшные и глупые вещи, но его отец, слава богу, ничего такого не выкидывал, только вот Стайлз всё равно переживает — как бы чего не случилось. Он бы сейчас пошёл и убрал со столика у дивана пока что почти полную бутылку виски, спрятал бы её куда-нибудь, чтобы нельзя было достать, но он не может рискнуть показаться. Не хочет, чтобы стало ясно, что он тут греет уши уже не одну минуту.

— Я просто... Просто не хочу, чтобы ему было плохо. — Делает ещё один большой глоток из своего стакана. — Я _не могу позволить_ , чтобы ему было плохо, понимаешь? Он всё, что у меня есть.

Стайлз сильно, до боли, закусывает губу и, осторожно отстранившись от косяка, разворачивается и поднимается к себе в комнату, ступая всё так же тихо и мягко. Он знает, что отец сейчас вряд ли его услышит, даже если он начнёт носиться кругами и громко топать, но почему-то всё равно старается не шуметь.

***

— Вы что, серьёзно хотите давать моему сыну наркотики?!

— Мистер Стилински, послушайте...

— Ему двенадцать, понимаете, двенадцать! Он на месте усидеть не может, а вы ему хотите давать метамфетамин?! Чтобы он бегал по дому, как угорелый, и вообще ни на чём не мог сосредоточиться?!

— Мистер Стилински, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, и сядьте назад в кресло. Это работает совсем не так, как вы думаете. Содержащие метамфетамин лекарства прописываются людям с таким же диагнозом, и они стимулируют определённые части мозга, заставляя его работать в нужном направлении и позволяя сосредоточить внимание на чём-то одном.

Стайлз, буквально всем телом (а ухом — особенно) распластавшись по двери кабинета доктора Прайса, хмурится и отчаянно силится понять, о чём они там вообще таком говорят, что обсуждают. Ну, как… Что — вполне понятно. Его. Только вот детали он никак не может уловить, потому что говорят отец с доктором о каких-то неясных вещах, употребляют дурацкие непонятные термины. Ну что вообще такое метамфетамин, что за стрёмное слово, и почему они продолжают его повторять? Бред же. 

Стайлз раздражённо морщится, но от двери не отлипает. Даже несмотря на то, что он не понимает половину слов, ему всё равно хочется... Нет, нужно. Ему всё равно нужно знать, нужно слышать. Кажется, у него в последнее время входит в привычку подслушивать разговоры своего отца, и это, наверное, плохо, но Стайлзу даже не стыдно. Он же не его полицейскую волну слушает, в конце концов, это было бы уже слишком.

— Мистер Стилински, вам незачем переживать, мы лечим СДВГ уже много лет, мы знаем, что делаем. Поверьте, вашему сыну будет намного лучше, если вы согласитесь на лечение. Без него ему будет очень тяжело в социуме, и не факт, что он сумеет даже закончить среднюю школу вместе с остальным ребятами, ему придётся проходить один класс несколько лет, и...

— Хорошо! Хорошо, хорошо. Давайте сюда свои чёртовы бумаги.

Даже через стену Стайлз слышит, как меняется голос его отца, как опускается, становится тише. Да, он плохо разбирается в эмоциях и реакциях, но тут понять совсем не сложно — отец расстроен. 

Отец расстроен, а Стайлз злится, потому что больше совсем не слышит голосов из кабинета, они начинают шептать, и его шанс узнать о том, что с ним такое, не спрашивая напрямую, теряется совсем. Стайлз отходит от двери, раздражённо пинает стоящую в приёмной кушетку и забирается на неё с ногами. Прямо в кедах, мстительно пачкая ими обивку. У него снова щиплет глаза, и он ожесточённо трёт их кулаком.

***

— Пап, что со мной не так?

Стайлз спрашивает в лоб. Он не любит не понимать, ему страшно, неуютно и больно, ему хочется знать. Поэтому он задаёт свой вопрос сразу, как только они переступают порог. Лицо отца было до этого просто усталым и будто потухшим, и морщины на нём казались особенно заметными и глубокими, а теперь оно искажается, морщится, и он проводит по нему раскрытой ладонью.

Стайлз всё ещё не понимает, но ему хочется то ли кричать, то ли плакать, потому что он расстроил отца даже несмотря на то, что ничего не сделал, и от этого плохо и мерзко.

— С тобой всё хорошо, сынок. — Отец садится перед ним на корточки и кладёт руки ему на плечи. — С тобой всё хорошо, но просто ты немного…. Немного… 

Отец запинается на полу слове, снова морщится, хмурится, и Стайлз буквально слышит продолжение его фразы: “Не такой, ты не такой, как другие дети”, и ничего не может быть хуже этих размытых, общих, нечестных слов. Страшно подумать, сколько раз ему уже говорили это в школе. Стайлз не хочет слышать то же самое от собственного отца.

— Пап, — тихо просит он, кладя ладошку на его щёку. — Пап, не надо.

Тот вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

— СДВГ. Это называется СДВГ, Стайлз. Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. Именно из-за этого у тебя такие проблемы с домашней работой и с одноклассниками. Оно сидит внутри тебя и не позволяет нормально сосредоточиться, влияет на твой мозг. Так что ты не виноват в своих плохих оценках по алгебре. Ты не виноват, сынок, и я тебе всегда говорил, что ты у меня самый умный, да?

Стайлз нерешительно улыбается уголками губ. Ему всё ещё неясно, почему отец так сильно кричал на доктора — тот, конечно, ужасно достал своими глупыми вопросами и осмотрами, но всё же не был настолько плохим, чтобы повышать на него голос, — и он до сих пор не понимает, что за СДВГ сидит у него в голове, но папа говорит, что он ни в чём не виноват, а значит всё хорошо.

Стайлз кивает в ответ на слова отца. Тот сжимает пальцы на его плечах чуть сильнее.

— Но, несмотря на то, что с тобой всё хорошо, — продолжает он, — нам нужно сделать так, чтобы было ещё лучше. Поэтому тебе надо будет пить таблетки, они позволят тебе сосредотачиваться. И ходить на терапию, там специалисты помогут тебе с проблемами в общении. 

Стайлз хмурится — он не хочет пить никакие таблетки, и тем более не хочет ходить ни на какую терапию. Он понятия не имеет, что это слово значит, но звучит оно тяжело и противно, как что-то, делающее тебе плохо, поэтому и не хочет. Совсем. Но если папа считает, что так надо, можно, наверное, и перетерпеть. В конце концов, когда он болеет и лежит с забитым носом и покрасневшим горлом, всё не так уж и ужасно — таблетки с сиропами, конечно, противные, но они помогают, и пить их нужно всего-то неделю, пока не станет лучше.

— Это надолго? — спрашивает он.

Отец подаётся вперёд, прижимается своим лбом к его лбу и кладёт одну ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая к себе ближе.

— Скорее всего всю жизнь, сынок.

Вечером Стайлз лежит в своей кровати, закутавшись в одело до подбородка и закрыв голову подушкой, и впервые после смерти мамы по-настоящему плачет.

***

— Что, Стилински, принимаешь таблетки от глупости?

Стайлз резко оборачивается на раздавшийся сзади голос, и от неожиданности открытая бутылка воды падает у него из рук, разливаясь по кафельному полу туалета. Он насухо сглатывает уже закинутую в рот синюю пилюлю, целая упаковка которых валяется на дне его рюкзака. “Принимай три раза в день”, — сказал ему доктор Прайс, — “с разницей в четыре часа. Сначала рано утром, рано, слышишь? Потом в школе, потом после неё. Не пей перед тем, как идти в постель, а то ни за что не уснёшь. И не забывай принимать эти таблетки, Стайлз, иначе всё лечение пойдёт насмарку”. 

Стайлзу тогда хотелось что-нибудь ударить, потому что пить таблетки в школе — смерти подобно. Кто заметит — без издевательств и насмешек не обойтись. По крайней мере такому, как Стайлз: никогда не бывшему популярным среди одноклассников. Но отец, сидевший тогда в соседнем с ним кресле у доктора, так настаивал и так смотрел, что Стайлз просто не смог сказать “нет”. Насупившись, позволил вложить себе в раскрытую ладонь пластиковую баночку, наполненную пилюлями, крепко сжал её, чуть ли не ломая, и тихо, хмуро пообещал не пропускать приём таблеток в школе.

И конечно, конечно его всё-таки увидели, да и попался он на глаза не просто кому-то, а этому уроду Уиттмору. Ну почему, почему он не закрылся в кабинке, почему достал таблетки, стоя у зеркала, будто специально выставляя себя на показ любому мальчишке, которому приспичит выйти в туалет во время урока?

— Отвали, Джексон, — бурчит Стайлз в ответ, подхватывая с пола рюкзак и перекидывая его через плечо. — Не твоё дело.

— Даааа? — Уиттмор расплывается в отвратительной ухмылке, и Стайлз не может отделаться от мысли, что тот становится похож на змею, мерзкую и скользкую. — Я так не считаю. Покажи, что у тебя в рюкзаке. — Он вытягивает вперёд руку, будто ожидая, что Стайлз и в самом деле протянет свой рюкзак или как минимум вывернет содержимое того.

Стайлз посильнее сжимает зубы, изо всех сил сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не кинуться на Джексона с кулаками. 

— Обойдёшься, — отрывисто бросает он, буквально вцепляясь пальцами в лямку перекинутого через одно плечо рюкзака и и направляясь в сторону выхода из туалета. Сбегать ему не хочется, но ввязываться в драку с таким идиотом, как Уиттмор, хочется ещё меньше. Только вот у идиота, кажется, другое мнение по этому поводу. Тот нагло толкает в плечо, так, будто ему всё позволено, и не даёт пройти, загораживая своим телом.

— Ну уж нет, ты так легко не отделаешься. — Он противно оскаливается своими белыми-белыми, будто специально вычищенными у стоматолога зубами. Стайлз невольно задерживает своё внимание на этом оскале. Между двумя передними зубами у Джексона застрял кусочек петрушки с обеда, и Стайлз не сдерживает насмешливого фырканья.

— Что, совсем обалдел? — возмущается Уиттмор, крепко вцепляясь пальцами ему в плечо.

Это больно, и Стайлз чувствует, как у него в груди поднимается что-то злое, тёмное, нехорошее, и он больше не может это что-то сдерживать. Он поднимает руку со сжатым кулаком, чтобы хорошенько врезать задире в челюсть — ну или хотя бы куда попадёт, — но в этот момент в туалете появляется ещё один человек.

— Ребята, вы совсем рехнулись? — Дэнни, добрый парнишка со странной фамилией, обожающий уроки информатики и по абсолютно неясной Стайлзу причине везде таскающийся с Джексоном, стоит в дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди. — Меня за вами мисс Уайт послала, а вы тут драться собрались?

Джексон отпускает Стайлза, поджимает зубы и кидает на него полный ненависти взгляд (у Джексона до смешного простые эмоции, и их Стайлз понимает прекрасно). 

— Я с тобой не закончил, Стилински, — чуть ли не шипит тот, резко разворачивается и, толкнув своего друга плечом, стремительно выходит из туалета. Дэнни тяжело вздыхает, закатывает глаза, и, бросив на Стайлза сочувственный — наверное, это именно сочувствие, Стайлз почти в этом уверен — взгляд, следует за ним.

Стайлз дёргает плечом и смотрит на свои любимые электронные наручные часы. У них на циферблате крутая эмблема Бэтмена, и сейчас они говорят о том, что до конца урока осталось всего пять минут, поэтому Стайлз не утруждает себя возвращением в класс. У него всё равно слишком паршиво на душе, чтобы снова идти туда, чтобы снова смотреть на эти лица. Он почти уверен, что Джексон расскажет всем, кому сможет, о том, что Стилински глотает в туалете какие-то таблетки, и что в его пересказе эти таблетки будут как минимум от приступов бешенства, которое он подхватил после мифического укуса мифической собаки.

Стайлз шмыгает носом. На душе у него ужасно противно, и ему очень хочется вытащить этот дурацкий полупрозрачный оранжевый пузырёк из рюкзака, высыпать все таблетки оттуда прямо в унитаз и нажать на смыв: один раз, два раза, три, пока все пилюли не окажутся в канализации.

Стайлз чувствует себя ущербным, неправильным и ужасно одиноким. Он тут один такой, с болезнью, которую не вылечишь сиропом от кашля. Стайлз трёт снова предательски намокающие глаза кулаком и делает глубокий вздох.

Когда он всё же выходит из туалета, мимо него протискивается новенький в их классе мальчишка в растянутом свитере и со смешно скошенной челюстью. Стайлз ничего против него не имеет, он тихий и сидит на задней парте, но сейчас мальчишка бросает на Стайлза такой странный взгляд, что тот сам смотрит в ответ воинственно и настороженно, всем своим видом показывая, чтобы тот не думал к нему даже прикасаться.

***

Солце — яркое, слишком яркое, но Стайлз всё равно смотрит на него, задрав голову и прищурившись. Поднимает руку, раскрывает ладонь и растопыривает пальцы, так, что лучи падают между ними, переливаясь и создавая некое подобие калейдоскопа. Ну, это Стайлз думает об этом, как о калейдоскопе. Повернёшь ладонь в одну сторону — увидишь одно, в другую — другое.

Мама когда-то говорила ему, что если долго смотреть на солнце, то можно ослепнуть. Стайлз слепнуть не хочет, но всё равно с глупым упорством продолжает пялиться на светящийся диск в небе.

Всё вокруг кажется ненастоящим, неправильным, не таким. В рюкзаке у него всё ещё лежит упаковка лекарства, которое ему теперь нужно постоянно носить с собой и принимать по несколько раз в день. Рюкзак кажется в три раза тяжелее, чем обычно.

Стайлз не знает, сколько он вот так сидит, почти не шевелясь. Начинается следующий урок, звонок слышно во всей школе, но он всё равно не двигается с места. Ему никуда не хочется идти. Он боится, что кто-нибудь снова увидят. Снова будет смеяться над ним.

— Ты чего не идёшь на занятия?

Стайлз вздрагивает от неожиданности и резко поворачивается, весь ощериваясь и чуть ли не вставая в боевую стойку, готовый защищаться от незваных обидчиков. Стоящий перед ним мальчишка — тот самый новенький со скошенной челюстью, который пялился на него в туалете пару дней назад. Одет он нелепо и не по погоде: мешковатые и чуть ли не до дыр протёртые грязно-серые джинсы, стоптанные чёрные кеды и тёмно-синий свитер с растянутыми рукавами, тот же самый, что был тогда. Волосы ему явно не мешало бы подстричь, потому что они лезут ему в глаза, не дают нормально смотреть: это заметно по тому, как новенький постоянно дует на чёлку, стараясь убрать её со лба. Но, даже несмотря на это, Стайлз всё равно ловит его взгляд. Одновременно удивлённый и... заинтересованный? Стайлз стискивает зубы и думает, что если тот вздумает наезжать, то он за себя обязательно постоит.

— Не твоё дело, — огрызается он, смотря на мальчишку исподлобья. — Не хочу и не иду.

— Аааа, — глубокомысленно изрекает тот, и пожав плечами, садится рядом со Стайлзом, поджимает колени и обхватывает их руками. — Я тоже не хочу. Можем не хотеть вместе.

— С какого это перепугу? — Стайлз отодвигается в сторону, подальше от назойливого новенького. Бросает на него взгляд настолько злобный, насколько способен, отчаянно стараясь унять поднимающуюся непонятно откуда и не понятно на что надежду. Раздражение и недоверие — вот что он должен сейчас испытывать, а не какую-то там дурацкую... надежду.

— Я слышал, что ты болеешь. — Мальчик поворачивается к нему, и Стайлз сильнее стискивает зубы. Вот оно. Сейчас над ним снова начнут издеваться, обзывать, унижать. В груди становится тесно, и Стайлз подбирается, сильнее хмурясь.

— И что? — бросает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ну, я тоже. — Новенький оскаливается, выуживает из кармана ингалятор и трясёт им прямо перед носом Стайлза. — Астма. Хочешь болеть вместе? Я Скотт.

Мальчик — Скотт, его зовут Скотт — улыбается смущённой некрасивой улыбкой и протягивает свободную от ингалятора руку. 

Стайлз замирает на мгновение, а потом улыбается в ответ и пожимает протянутую потную ладошку. 

— Стайлз. Меня зовут Стайлз.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Gevion for editing <3


End file.
